Gintama: Love Story
by Akame28
Summary: Bagaimana jika ada satu karakter wanita yang di cipta sebagai subjek percintaan dua karakter utama iaitu Sakata Gintoki dan Hijikata Toshiro? Adakah ia akan menjadi cinta tiga segi? Atau cinta yang bertepuk di sebelah tangan?
1. Chapter 1

**BAHAGIAN 1**

 ** _Kisah ini bermula semasa Sakata Gintoki berumur 12 tahun. Ketika ini, dia masih menjadi pelajar di Shouka Sonjuku, dijaga dan dididik oleh Yoshida Shoyo._**

Pada satu hari, Gintoki telah diberi tugasan oleh Shoyo-sensei untuk pergi ke satu tempat untuk melakukan latihan. Di dalam perjalanan pulang, hari semakin senja. Jalan yang dilalui Gintoki hanyalah dipenuhi semak samun dan hutan tebal. Namun, disebabkan dia sudah arif dan biasa dengannya jadi tidak menjadi masalah bagi dia untuk mencari jalan pulang walaupun hari semakin gelap.

Tiba-tiba langkah Gintoki terhenti kerana terdengar suara seperti orang sedang meminta pertolongan tetapi suara itu begitu perlahan dan lemah. "T-Tolong…tolong…" Gintoki mula berasa gementar. Pada mulanya Gintoki cuba mengabaikan suara tersebut memandangkan hari semakin gelap, tambahan lagi dia seorang yang sangat takutkan hantu. Jadi dia fikir mungkin suara tersebut bukan datang dari manusia.

Walau apa pun, dia cuba untuk ketepikan perasaan tersebut kerana dia dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang tak kena selepas melihat sebuah tandu mewah membawa penumpang tersadai berhampiran gaung dan mayat pemandu kenderaan bersama beberapa lelaki berpakaian seperti pengawal bergelimpangan penuh darah. Dalam keadaan yang terkejut dan takut, Gintoki cuba memeriksa keadaan dan benar sangkaan dia bahawa mereka semua telah mati.

"T-Tolong…" Sekali lagi Gintoki terdengar suara sayup meminta pertolongan. Kali ini tanpa berlengah Gintoki cuba mencari dari mana datangnya suara tersebut. Kemudian dia terjumpa seseorang sedang berpaut pada dahan pokok berlumuran darah di tepi gaung.

"Hoi..kau tak apa-apa ke?" Gintoki cuba menjerit memanggil orang tersebut. Kelihatan seorang budak perempuan cantik berambut panjang lebih kurang sebaya dengannya cedera parah sedang berpaut pada dahan pokok dalam keadaan lemah yang mana bila-bila masa sahaja tangannya boleh terlepas dari pautan. Tanpa membuang masa Gintoki cuba mencari jalan untuk menyelamatkan budak perempuan tersebut. Kebetulan dia ternampak tali daripada tempat simpanan tandu mewah tadi lalu mengikat hujung tali tersebut satu dipinggangnya satu lagi pada batang pokok.

Gintoki cuba mencapai tangan budak perempuan tersebut. "Cepat capai tangan aku!" jerit Gintoki memberi arahan. "T-Tak boleh…saya penat…saya takut…" kata budak perempuan tersebut dengan suara yang sangat lemah. "Jangan risau aku akan capai tangan kau, kau hanya perlu lepaskan tangan pada dahan tu". Kata Gintoki penuh yakin. Budak perempuan tersebut kelihatan masih ragu-ragu, air matanya mula mengalir. Melihat reaksi ragu-ragu budak perempuan itu, Gintoki mula berkata "Jangan takut, kadang-kadang kita perlu lepaskan sesuatu perkara supaya kita boleh teruskan hidup." sambil tersenyum. Budak perempuan tadi terpana dengan kata-kata tersebut. Kemudian dengan penuh gementar, dia mula menutupkan mata lalu melepaskan tangannya dari dahan pokok tempat dia berpaut.

"Dapat!" dengan penuh berani Gintoki melompat daripada gaung tadi lalu mencapai tangan budak perempuan tadi. Kelihatan dia terkejut melihat Gintoki. "Kan aku dah kata tadi. Sekarang kau dah selamat". Kata Gintoki sambil memegang kuat tangannya. Sebelum sempat Gintoki membawanya naik keatas pandangan mata budak prempuan itu mula kabur kemudian dia terus tidak sedarkan diri. "Hoi, kau tak apa-apa ke?" Gintoki cuba menanyakan keadaan budak perempuan tadi namun tiada reaksi.

Budak perempuan tersebut telah digendong dan dibawa Gintoki ke sekolahnya tempat tinggal dia bersama Shoyo-sensei. Hari sudah malam, Shoyo-sensei terkejut melihat Gintoki membawa pulang seseorang yang berlumuran darah. Tanpa menyoal, dengan pantas dia cuba merawatnya. Selepas rawatan, didapati dia masih tidak menyedarkan diri. Wajah Shoyo-sensei seperti penuh persoalan. "Gintoki, macam mana perkara ini boleh berlaku? Siapa budak perempuan ni?" Shoyo-sensei memulakan pertanyaan. Gintoki pun menceritakan perkara yang telah terjadi. Kelihatan diwajah Shoyo-sensei seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak kena.

"Kenapa sensei?" tanya Gintoki selepas melihat muka gurunya begitu serius, yang mana dia tak pernah lihat sebelum ini. Tiba-tiba Shoyo-sensei tersenyum, "Tak ada apa-apa. Gintoki, saya mahu kamu tolong jagakan budak perempuan itu malam ni?" Shoyo-sensei memberi arahan. "Saya? Kenapa bukan sensei sahaja yang jaga dia?" ingkar Gintoki sambil membuat reaksi menyampah. "Bukankah kamu yang membawa dia pulang, jadi dia adalah tanggungjawab kamu." Kata Shoyo-sensei tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Gintoki sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tanpa mengingkari, Gintoki duduk kemudian mengeluh.

Sepanjang malam Gintoki menjaga budak perempuan tersebut. Dia cuba untuk tidak melelapkan mata kerana takut berlaku apa-apa yang buruk jika dia tertidur, namun tidak lama kemudian dia mula terlelap kerana keletihan. Gintoki tidur sehingga keesokkan harinya.

 **Keesokkan harinya** , kelihatan budak perempuan tersebut telah mula sedarkan diri. Pada masa yang sama, kebetulan Gintoki yang sedang lena tidur turut terbangun dari tidurnya. Gintoki sedar dengan keadaan budak perempuan itu, yang masih berbaring tetapi sudah mula melakukan pergerakkan kecil. "Kau dah sedar?" Tanya Gintoki. Terkejut dengan suara Gintoki yang sedang duduk jauh di satu sudut, mata budak perempuan tersebut mula melilau. "Saya dimana?" Tanya dia dengan suara yang masih lemah. Gintoki mula berdiri sambil menggeliat "Kau di Shouka Sonjuku, sekolah sensei aku." Kata Gintoki sambil berjalan kearah tempat budak perempuan tadi sedang berbaring. "Sekolah?" Tanya dia untuk mendapat kepastian. "Ya, dan aku salah seorang pelajar disini, nama aku Sakata Gintoki. Semalam aku yang selamatkan kau. Ingat?" Kata Gintoki lalu duduk disebelah tempat perbaringan budak perempuan tadi.

"Macam mana dengan kau? Okey ke? Kau nak apa-apa? Maaflah aku memang tak tahu cara nak menjaga orang sakit." sambung Gintoki sambil membuat wajah selamba. Budak perempuan tadi hanya mendiamkan diri sambil termenung jauh. Disebabkan tiada respon daripadanya, Gintoki terus bertanyakan soalan. "Aku tahu kau masih tak sihat dan lemah, tapi boleh aku tahu kau ni siapa? Dan kau datang dari mana? Dan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada kau?" Bertubi-tubi soalan ditanya kepada budak perempuan itu, tetapi dia masih mendiamkan diri, tiba-tiba, "Aku…tak ingat...siapa aku…aku datang dari mana…atau apa yang berlaku…" Budak perempuan itu mula bersuara, suaranya lemah, wajahnya sugul. Gintoki amat terkejut selepas mendengarnya, dia dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang tak kena. Tanpa membuang masa Gintoki terus memanggil Shoyo-sensei.

Shoyo-sensei mula membuat pemeriksaan walaupun dia sebenarnya bukanlah mahir dalam bidang perubatan. Tetapi dia tiada pilihan, memandangkan untuk memanggil tabib atau doktor memerlukan kos yang tinggi sedangkan Shoyo-sensei hanyalah seorang guru sekolah yang miskin dimana pelajar-pelajar yang belajar di sekolahnya tidak pernah dikenakan bayaran. Jadi Shoyo-sensei cuba sedaya upaya untuk membantu budak perempuan tersebut.

Shoyo-sensei mula bertanyakan soalan kepada budak perempuan itu. "Kamu betul-betul tak ingat siapa diri kamu dan apa yang telah berlaku?" Pada mulanya budak perempuan tersebut hanya mendiamkan diri kemudian barulah dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan tersebut, wajahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tetapi tiada siapa tahu. Mungkin dia sedang cuba mengingati sesuatu tentang dirinya. Shoyo-sensei meneruskan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana dengan nama kamu? Kamu ingat tak?"

Budak perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu, kemudian selepas mendiamkan diri dia mula menyebut, "Kikyo…" Shoyo-sensei dan Gintoki memandangnya dengan hairan. "Kikyo…rasanya nama aku Kikyo…" Shoyo-sensei kelihatan terkejut kemudian dia tersenyum. "Mungkin itulah nama kamu. Tak mengapa, mungkin kamu tak dapat mengingati apa-apa sekarang disebabkan kejadian yang berlaku sebelum ini. Memang saya ada melihat sedikit pendarahan dikepala kamu semasa merawat kamu sebelum ini. Itu juga mungkin salah satu faktornya. Tetapi saya dapat rasakan yang lama kelamaan kamu akan ingat sesuatu semula. Kamu berehatlah dulu." Kata Shoyo-sensei sambil menyuruhnya berbaring semula. Kelihatan budak perempuan bernama Kikyo itu masih lemah.

"Jika kamu perlukan apa-apa boleh beri tahu saya ataupun Gintoki." Sambungnya lagi sebelum beredar. Gintoki yang dari tadi memantau dari jauh kelihatan bersimpati keatas apa yang telah berlaku kepada budak perempuan itu.

 **Seminggu kemudian,**

Kesihatan Kikyo semakin baik. Malangnya ingatannya masih belum pulih. Dia masih belum dapat meningati siapa dirinya yang sebenar mahupun asal usul dia. Oleh sebab itu, Shoyo-sensei membenarkan Kikyo untuk tinggal di Shouka Sonjaku sementara dia cuba mengingati identiti sebenarnya. Pada masa yang sama, Kikyo dapat merasakan yang dia akan tinggal di sana dalam jangka masa yang lama. Oleh itu dia cuba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan dan kehidupan disana.

Kikyo cuba mengenali cara kehidupan di sekolah itu. Setiap hari dia sering memantau keadaan di situ serta mereka yang tinggal disana. Malah dia pergi melihat-lihat dari luar murid-murid yang sedang belajar dengan tekun di dalam kelas Shoyo-sensei. Pernah sekali dia terlihat Gintoki yang berada di belakang kelas, malangnya dia hanya melihat Gintoki sedang lena tidur sedangkan Shoyo-sensei sibuk mengajar di depan. Pada pertama kali dia melihat keadaan itu dia tersenyum kerana terhibur melihat Gintoki. Namun selepas beberapa kali dia masih melihat keadaan yang sama dia bersimpati terhadap Shoyo-sensei kerana Gintoki asyik tidur di dalam kelasnya.

Pada satu petang, ketika semua pelajar sudah pulang ke rumah, Gintoki terlihat Kikyo sedang duduk di balkoni kelas. "Hei kau, budak pengintai." Tegur Gintoki yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Kikyo. "P-Pengintai?" Kata Kikyo sambil memandang Gintoki dengan hairan. "Aku sering nampak kau mengintai kami belajar dari luar kelas. Kenapa dengan kau hah?" Tanya Gintoki dengan nada selamba. Kikyo mula memandang kebawah kemudian tersenyum tawar. Gintoki yang sedang berdiri tadi mula duduk di sebelah Kikyo. "Melihat cara pemakaian kau semasa pertama kali aku jumpa kau, nampak seperti kau datang dari golongan bangsawan. Mesti kau pernah menerima pendidikan yang terbaik sebelum ini, bukan?" Tanya Gintoki sambil dia berbaring pula.

Kikyo masih menundukkan pandangan, lalu berkata "Mungkin aku pernah menerima pendidikan yang terbaik, tetapi semua itu dah tak berguna sebab aku tak ingat satu pun tentangnya. Aku sudah melihat, suasana pembelajaran disini sangat menyeronokan. Kau sangat beruntung." Sambung Kikyo sambil tersenyum memandang Gintoki yang sedang asyik memandang langit. "Ya, aku tak nafikan memang seronok tinggal dan belajar disini. Kalau bukan disebabkan Shoyo-sensei, aku mungkin tak berpeluang." Kata Gintoki dengan wajah selamba. "Walaupun setiap hari di kelas kau hanya tidur?" Tanya Kikyo sambil tertawa kecil. Gintoki tersentap, wajahnya mula kemerah-merahan menahan malu. "Mana adalah! Aku bukan tidur tapi sedang berfikir."Gintoki cuba memberi alasan. Kikyo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih." Kata Kikyo perlahan. Gintoki memandang Kikyo. "Terima kasih sebab selamatkan saya." Sambung Kikyo. "Jika bukan disebabkan awak saya mungkin sudah mati." Kikyo kelihatan benar-benar berterima kasih. Gintoki memejamkan mata lalu berkata "Tak ada apalah." Jawapannya dingin. "Jadi kamu masih tidak ingat apa-apa tentang sebelum kejadian yang menimpa kamu hari itu?" Tanya Gintoki, dia cuba mengambil berat kerana didapati ingatan Kikyo hanya bermula semasa Gintoki cuba menyelamatkan dia hari itu, apa-apa ingatan sebelum itu dia langsung tidak dapat ingat. Selepas mendengar soalan Gintoki, secara perlahan Kikyo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sayu. Ketika Gintoki melihat respon dari Kikyo dia hanya mendiamkan diri lalu termenung ke langit.

"Gin-san…boleh saya panggil awak Gin-san?" Kata Kikyo sambil tersenyum kepada Gintoki. Gintoki terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kikyo, mukanya merah. Sambil mengalihkan pandangan, Gintoki berkata "Sukahati kaulah." Kikyo tersenyum mendengar jawapan dari Gintoki.

 _ **"**_ _ **Kadang-kadang kita perlu lepaskan sesuatu perkara supaya kita boleh teruskan hidup" kata Kikyo.**_

"Ayat itu awak cakap pada saya semasa sedang cuba untuk selamatkan saya. Ayat itu telah betul-betul menyedarkan saya." Sambungnya lagi. Mata Gintoki kelihatan tertutup, Kikyo fikir dia sudah terlena. "Shoyo-sensei…" tiba-tiba Gintoki bercakap. "Shoyo-sensei yang ajarkan aku itu." Kikyo mula melihat Gintoki dengan penuh ingin tahu. "Shoyo-sensei banyak mengajar aku, bukan sahaja dalam hal bermain pedang malah dia mengajar aku tentang kehidupan." Sambung Gintoki. Ketika mendongakkan kepala ke langit, Kikyo berkata, "Seperti yang saya cakap sebelum ini, Gin-san awak sangat beruntung dapat belajar disini."Kikyo tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Kikyo-san, awak diterima masuk ke sekolah ini." Kata Shoyo-sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang. Mereka berdua terkejut sambil memandang ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba mereka dengari. "Sensei?" Tegur Gintoki. "Bagaimana Kikyo-san? Kamu mahu belajar disini?" Tanya Shoyo-sensei sambil tersenyum. Kelihatan Kikyo terkejut dengan soalan tersebut, dia ragu-ragu. "Bolehkah?" Tanya Kikyo sambil matanya menunduk ke bawah. "Saya takut hanya menyusahkan semua orang…lagi pula saya…" sambung Kikyo seperti gusar. "Menyusahkan? Tak adalah, lagi pula kamu boleh mengisi masa kamu semasa berada disini. Menuntut ilmu takkan pernah merugikan." Kata Shoyo-sensei cuba meyakinkan Kikyo.

Namun Kikyo masih tidak memberikan jawapannya. Shoyo-sensei menyambung, "Lagi pun saya pasti Gin-san suka jika kamu ada belajar bersama dia, mungkin selepas ini dia takkan tidur dikelas lagi." Dia cuba bergurau. "Sensei!" templak Gintoki, mukanya merah. Kikyo tersenyum. Selepas beberapa saat mendiamkan diri, "Kalau begitu…baiklah." Kikyo bersetuju. "Baguslah" Shoyo-sensei tersenyum.

 **Keesokan harinya,** bermulalah Kikyo belajar di Shouka Sonjuku. Kelihatan dia amat gembira dan seronok lebih-lebih lagi dia dapat bergaul dengan murid-murid yang lain, bukan seperti sebelum ini, dia dapat merasakan dirinya agak kesunyian ketika tinggal disana. Semenjak belajar di Shouka Sonjuku, didapati Kikyo seorang murid yang cepat belajar, Shoyo-sensei sangat berbangga dan berpuas hati dengannya.

Di Shouka Sonjuku para pelajar diberi peluang untuk belajar akademik dan bermain pedang. Namun Kikyo tidak dibenarkan oleh Shoyo-sensei untuk belajar bermain pedang. Kata Shoyo-sensei bermain pedang berbahaya kepada Kikyo, lebih-lebih lagi Kikyo baru sahaja pulih. Shoyo-sensei juga pernah berkata kepada Kikyo:

 _"_ _Belajar bermain pedang adalah salah satu cara untuk melindungi diri daripada bahaya, seorang lelaki itu dikenali sebagai pelindung dan perempuan adalah antara perkara yang perlu dilindungi bukan sebagai pelindung." Sambil tersenyum._

Walaupun Shoyo-sensei menghalang Kikyo daripada belajar bermain pedang, Kikyo tetap ingin mengambil tahu tentangnya. Dia telah pergi ke tempat latihan bermain pedang dimana Gintoki bersama rakan-rakan dan pelajar yang lain berlatih. Namun ketika pertama kali dia pergi, dia telah dihalang oleh Gintoki kerana dia tahu yang Shoyo-sensei tidak membenarkan Kikyo belajar bermain pedang. Tetapi diatas sebab Kikyo mula merayu kepadanya dengan mengatakan bahawa dia hanya mahu melihat-lihat, Gintoki membenarkannya.

Bermula daripada hari Kikyo mula belajar di Shouka Sonjaku, Kikyo cuba menghadiri setiap kelas latihan bermain pedang. Setiap kali dia datang di tempat latihan, dia hanya duduk atau berdiri di tepi pintu masuk sambil memerhati pelajar lain bermain pedang. Bagi Kikyo kehadirannya itu masih berbaloi walaupun tidak dapat turut serta belajar bermain pedang. Namun sebenarnya kehadiran dia agak menarik perhatian pelajar-pelajar disana, memandangkan hanya pelajar lelaki dibenarkan berada di dewan latihan itu.

"Maafkan saya." Ketika sedang asyik Kikyo memerhati mereka yang sedang bermain pedang, tiba-tiba datang salah seorang pelajar yang raut wajahnya seperti perempuan. Kikyo memandangnya. "Maafkan saya, saya selalu nampak awak berada disini. Adakah awak pelajar disini?" Kata pelajar tadi. "Maafkan saya, adakah saya mengganggu?" Kelihatan Kikyo gementar. "Eh tidaklah, cuma saya sering melihat awak datang kesini." Kata pelajar tadi dengan perasaan bersalah selepas melihat Kikyo seperti kurang selesa. "Ya…saya pelajar disini, saya suka melihat kamu semua bermain pedang. Tapi, yalah, saya tidak dibenarkan untuk belajar bermain pedang. Jadi saya datang hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Saya minta maaf jika saya mengganggu." Kata Kikyo sambil membongkok memohon maaf, wajahnya kelihatan sedikit kecewa.

Pelajar tadi kelihatan seperti faham dengan situasi yang dihadapi oleh Kikyo. Dia tahu Kikyo telah dihalang oleh Shoyo-sensei. "Nama saya Katsura Kotaro." Kata dia sambil menunduk hormat. "N-Nama saya Kikyo." Kata Kikyo gementar. "Kikyo? Adakah awak budak perempuan yang diselamatkan oleh Gintoki dan Shoyo-sensei?" Tanya Katsura kepada Kikyo dengan bersemangat. "Y-Ya saya." Jawab Kikyo. "Wahh...awakkah orangnya? Jadi…betulkah awak hilang ingatan?" Tanya Katsura dengan jujur. Secara perlahan Kikyo mula mengganggukkan kepala tanda mengiyakan soalan Katsura.

"Hoi, Zura!" Gintoki menjerit memanggil Katsura dari tempat latihan. "Kau buat apa tu? Tak nak berlatih ke?" sambungnya lagi. "Bukan Zura! Tapi Katsura!" Jawab Katsura dengan rasa tak berpuas hati. _"Zura?"_ Kikyo berkata didalam hatinya. Dia merasa hairan dengan panggilan tersebut. "Maafkan saya, saya perlu sambung berlatih." Kata Katsura kepada Kikyo. "Sudah berapa kali aku bagi tahu, nama aku Katsura bukan Zura!" Kata Katsura kepada Gintoki sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tunggu sekejap." Tiba-tiba Katsura menghentikan langkahnya, dia seperti dapat rasakan sesuatu. Kikyo memandang Katsura dengan hairan. _"Kikyo?"_ Hatinya berkata. Katsura memalingkan badannya lalu memandang Kikyo dengan tepat. "Saya rasa…saya kenal awak." Katanya dengan wajah yang serius. Wajah Kikyo kelihatan amat terkejut selepas mendengarnya. "A-Apa awak kata?" Tanya Kikyo dengan suara yang bergetar. "Wajah awak dan nama awak…seperti pernah saya kenal." Sambung Katsura sambil merapatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kikyo. Kikyo terdiam mukanya pucat lesi.

"Argh…mungkin saya salah. Maaf ya. " Kata Katsura sambil membuat muka selamba seperti tiada apa yang berlaku, dia kemudian beredar mendapatkan kawan-kawannya. Kikyo terdiam dan terpana. Dia rasa seperti jantungnya berhenti sebentar.

"Hoi Zura, kau cakap apa dengan dia tadi huh?" Tanya Gintoki. "Tak ada apa. Aku cuma tanya, kenapa budak perempuan cantik macam dia berada disini?" Kata Katsura bergurau. "Huh? Yakah?" Gintoki dapat rasakan Katsura cuba berpura-pura. "Kenapa? Dia kekasih kau kah?" Tanya Katsura dengan wajah selamba. "Kekasih k****a h**** kau, cari pasal dengan aku ke?" Gintoki tersentap. Katsura kelihatan sedang seronok cuba untuk mengenakan Gintoki. Dua sahabat baik itu kelihatan sudah biasa bergurau kasar. Sedang asyik mereka berdua bergurau, mereka tidak sedar ada orang lain sedang cuba mendekati Kikyo yang sedang masih terpana seorang diri.

"Hei kau." Takasugi Shinsuke menegur Kikyo. Kikyo terkejut lalu memandang orang yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapan dia. "Jika kau datang disini bukan untuk belajar bermain pedang, aku rasa lebih baik kau pergi. Seperti yang kau lihat (Dia menunjuk ke arah Gintoki dan Katsura yang masih sedang bergurau tanpa melakukan latihan) kau hanya mengganggu pelajar-pelajar lain melakukan latihan." Kata Takasugi dengan wajah yang serius. "Maafkan saya." Kikyo memohon maaf sambil membongkokkan badannya, kelihatan dia tersentap dengan kata-kata itu. "Saya tak berniat untuk mengganggu sesiapa, saya cuma ingin melihat-lihat sahaja" Jelas Kikyo dengan nada gementar.

"Aku tak kisah apa pun alasan kau datang kesini, tapi aku harap kau takkan datang kesini lagi. Aku rasa Shoyo-sensei sudah beri tahu kepada kau bukan?" Kata Takasugi dingin. Kikyo menundukkan pandangan. "Maaf saya cuma…" Kikyo tidak sempat menghabiskan ayatnya. "Perempuan…perempuan tak layak belajar bermain pedang. Apa? Pelindung? Melindungi? Huh? Menyusahkan orang saja." Taksugi mengomel seorang diri dengan wajah yang sinis sambil berlalu pergi. Sekali lagi Kikyo tersentap, dia tahu budak lelaki tadi sedang bercakap tentang dirinya dan kali ini hati dia sedikit terluka dengan kata-kata yang baru dia dengar. Dia terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Hoi korang berdua, tak habis lagi ke?" Jerit Takasugi kearah Gintoki dan Katsura yang masih tak habis bergurau. Kikyo pula mula beredar dari dewan latihan dengan hati yang kecewa. Dia dapat rasakan dia takkan dapat datang ke situ lagi.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Pada satu petang, Takasugi berjalan seorang diri di kawasan Tokong berdekatan Shouka Sonjuku, yang mana kawasan Tokong itu sering menjadi tempat persinggahan Takasugi. Tiba-tiba datang beberapa orang budak yang berpakaian mahal menghampiri Takasugi, kelihatan mereka memang sedang mencari Takasugi. Mereka adalah budak-budak bangsawan yang selalu membuli dan memukul Takasugi sebelum ini. Dari reaksi wajah mereka, mereka masih belum insaf walaupun selepas Shoyo-sensei dan Gintoki memberikan pengajaran kepada mereka sebelum ini.

"Korang semua nak apa lagi?" Kata Takasugi dengan wajah selamba. "Hoi Takasugi jangan ingat kami akan lepaskan kau kali ni." Kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan sombong. Takasugi hanya tersenyum sinis selepas mendengarnya. Reaksi Takasugi itu menyebabkan salah seorang dari mereka mula menyerang Takasugi kemudian diikuti oleh yang lain. Takasugi langsung tidak cuba melawan mereka, bukan sebab mereka lebih ramai dari Takasugi tapi dia sebenarnya telah berjanji dengan Shoyo-sensei untuk tidak terlibat lagi dengan pergaduhan seperti itu. Akhirnya dia telah dipukul teruk oleh mereka.

"Kau rasakan! Berani kau mencabar kami! Sekarang tak ada siapa boleh tolong kau. Siapa yang nak lindungi kau, huh?!" Kata salah seorang dari budak-budak itu sambil ketawa. Kelihatan Takasugi sangat lemah, namun dia cuba untuk bangun. "Kenapa kau tak melawan seperti hari tu hah?!" sindir mereka. Secara perlahan Takasugi menjawab "Aku dah berjanji dengan sensei aku…lagi pun berlawan dengan korang hanya sia-sia. Lemah!" Kata-katanya diakhiri dengan herdikan. Kata-kata itu telah menyebabkan mereka sekali lagi memukul Takasugi.

"Hei kamu semua berhenti!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan halus menyuruh mereka berhenti memukul Takasugi. Mereka semua memandang ke arah suara itu. Rupa-rupanya Kikyo yang kebetulan melalui jalan itu telah terlihat mereka sedang memukul Takasugi, ditangannya terdapat plastik beg yang penuh dengan barang runcit. Kikyo memandang mereka dengan marah. "Baik kamu semua berhenti!" Jerit Kikyo lagi. Kali ini dia kelihatan tak ubah seperti adiwira yang datang entah dari mana dengan wajah yang garang tetapi comel. "Kau?" Takasugi terkejut melihat Kikyo yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei Takasugi siapa budak perempuan tu? Adik kau kah?" Perli salah seorang dari pembuli, mereka yang lain hanya ketawa. "Hei budak perempuan, baik kau jangan masuk campur." Mereka mengugut. Tanpa mengendahkan ugutan mereka, Kikyo terus berlari mendapatkan Takasugi yang terduduk tersungkur ditanah selepas teruk dipukul mereka tadi. "Awak tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kikyo cemas. "Kau buat apa disini? Jangan masuk campur! Kau pergi sekarang!" Pekik Takasugi. "Saya tak boleh pergi dan tinggalkan awak disini." Kata Kikyo, cemas. "Kamu semua pergilah! Jangan ganggu dia! Jika tidak…"Kikyo cuba mengugut mereka dengan suara yang terketar-ketat. "Hahaha…jika tidak apa hah? Kau nak melawan kami ke? Nak melindungi diri sendiri pun belum tentu boleh! Apa? Kau cuba nak lindungi dia kah?!" Perli salah seorang dari mereka. "Kau…baik kau pergi sekarang…jangan masuk campur hal aku…kau tak boleh buat apa-apa pun disini." Kata Takasugi lagi, kelihatannya dia tak mahu Kikyo di apa-apakan oleh mereka. Kikyo memandang wajah Takasugi dengan serius lalu tiba-tiba dia menunduk.

 _Pak!Pak!_ Dua biji telur ayam dibaling tepat ke wajah dua orang pembuli oleh Kikyo. Mereka semua terdiam dengan apa yang berlaku. Takasugi terkejut dengan tindakan Kikyo. "KAU CARI PASAL KE HAH?!" Salah seorang dari mereka yang terkena telur tadi meletus, dia sangat marah dengan Kikyo. Sambil memandang tepat kearah mereka, Kikyo berkata dengan penuh yakin "Walaupun aku tak layak melidungi sesiapa, sekurang-kurangya aku bukan seorang yang pengecut!" Takasugi tergamam mendengar kata-kata dari Kikyo, dia mula tersedar bahawa sebelum ini dia pernah memandang rendah terhadap Kikyo. "Tak guna, siaplah kau budak." Mereka mula ingin menyerang Kikyo.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, bisingnya. Kenapa dengan korang? Kekurangan gula ke?" Gintoki yang rupa-rupanya selama ini berada diatas pokok sambil memerhati mereka mula masuk campur. "Aku tak rasa macam tu, mereka bukan kekurangan gula tapi kekurangan akal." Kata Katsura yang juga datang entah dari mana. "Gin-san…Katsura-san." Kata Kikyo sambil memandang mereka berdua dengan perasaan lega. "Korang berdua…" Takasugi juga terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Korang berdua ni siapa hah? Sekejap, kau yang berambut perak dan bermata ikan tu, aku rasa macam pernah melihat kau. Haa..kaulah yang datang dengan Cikgu sekolah bawahan hari tu kan? Kenapa? Kali ni kau nak selamat dia lagikah? Tapi mana pula Cikgu sekolah kamu hah? Dia takut ke? Hahahaha" Kata salah seorang dari mereka dengan angkuh. Apabila mendengar mereka mula memperlekehkan Shoyo-sensei, Gintoki, Katsura dan Takasugi mula menyerang meraka. Bermulalah pergaduhan diantara mereka yang mana Kikyo hanya tergamam menyaksikan mereka dari tepi.

 **Pergaduhan** tersebut diakhiri dengan kekalahan si pembuli. Mereka ketakutan lalu melarikan diri. Kelihatan Gintoki, Katsura dan Takasugi kepenatan dan badan mereka terdapat luka-luka kecil. "Budak-budak tak guna." Omel Gintoki sendiri. "Hoi Takasugi kenapa dengan kau hah? Kenapa kau biarkan mereka pukul kau?" Kata Gintoki dengan wajah selamba. Takasugi hanya mendiamkan diri, dia rasa dia tak perlu nak jelaskan apa-apa. "Sudahlah. Oh ya, dimana Kikyo-san?" Kata Katsura cuba menukar topik. Rupanya Kikyo selama ini sedang menunggu dan melihat mereka dari tepi. "Kikyo-san awak tak apa-apa?" Tanya Katsura selepas melihat Kikyo hanya mendiamkan diri dan menundukkan wajahnya. Gintoki dan Takasugi turut memandang Kikyo yang dari tadi hanya mendiamkan diri.

Tiba-tiba Kikyo berkata dengan nada yang sedih "Saya tak apa-apa…saya cuma kecewa, saya langsung tidak dapat tolong kamu semua. Maafkan saya…" Jelas Kikyo, air matanya mula mengalir. "Kikyo-san…" Kata Katsura, dia tak tahu untuk berkata apa-apa cuma dapat berasa simpati. "T-Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba Takasugi yang dari tadi langsung tidak membuka mulut mula berkata sesuatu. "Terima kasih sebab cuba lindungi aku tadi." Sambung Takasugi dengan wajah yang bersalah. Apabila mendengarnya Kikyo terus memandang wajah Takasugi. Manakala Gintoki dan Katsura menunjukkan reaksi wajah seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka telah dengar dari mulut Takasugi tadi.

"T-A-K-A-S-U-G-I! Adakah ini betul kamu Takasugi?" Kata Gintoki dengan wajah yang menjengkelkan. Kelihatan di wajah Takasugi kemerah-merahan, dia mula menggenggam tangannya yang mana bila-bila masa sahaja boleh menumbuk Gintoki. "Sudahlah kamu berdua." Kata Katsura cuba meredakan keadaan. Kikyo yang melihat telatah mereka mula tersenyum. "Tapi macam mana kau boleh berada disini?" Takasugi bertanya kepada Kikyo dengan nada yang dingin.

"Sebenarnya saya baru pulang dari membeli barang dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Kemudian saya terlihat Taksugi sedang dipukul." Jelas Kikyo sambil mengesat air mata yang semakin kering.

"Hah? Adakah telur yang kau baling kepada mereka tadi adalah telur yang kau baru beli?" Tanya Gintoki, gusar.

"Ya."Jawab Kikyo.

"Apa? Kenapa kau gunakannya? Kau tak tahu kah telur ayam sangat mahal? Shoyo-sensei tak bagi tahu kau kah untuk berjimat cermat? Tapi kenapa telur? Kenapa kau tak gunakan batu atau benda lain?" Templak Gintoki, kemudian mencubit kedua-dua belah pipi Kikyo.

"Maafsfkan ssyaya…ssaya kalust…" Omel Kikyo pelat kerana Gintoki masih mencubit pipinya. "Dan kenapa pula Gin-san dan Katsura-san boleh berada disini?" Tanya Kikyo.

Sambil melepaskan cubitan, Gintoki berkata, "Bukan masalah kaulah." Jawab Gintoki dingin, sambil mengelak daripada memandang Kikyo.

"Kau Katsura kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Takasugi pula.

"Kebetulan aku lalu disini." Jelas Katsura, ringkas.

"Sudahlah, mari kita pulang." Kata Gintoki berjalan pergi sambil diikuti Kikyo dan Katsura dari belakang.

"Oh ya, Takasugi-san dan Katsura-san, awak berdua mahu sertai kami untuk makan malam?" Tanya Kikyo kepada Takasugi.

Takasugi dan Katsura terkejut dengan pelawaan Kikyo.

"Lagi pun, ini adalah pertama kali saya ingin memasak selepas lama tinggal di Shouka Sonjuku. Saya fikir ini sahaja cara untuk saya membalas budi buat masa sekarang." Jelas Kikyo, lalu tersenyum.

Takasugi kelihatan ragu-ragu ingin menyertai mereka. Katsura pula kelihatan ingin menyertai mereka berdua.

Hari semakin senja, dari jauh Shoyo-sensei sedang menunggu mereka pulang dari luar Shouka Sonjaku. "Matilah kita" Kata Gintoki risau. "Kamu semua, apa yang telah terjadi?" Kata Shoyo-sensei selepas melihat mereka dalam keadaan kotor dan terdapat luka-luka kecil pada wajah dan badan mereka. "Gintoki, Katsura…cikgu harap kamu berdua ada penjelasan." Kata Shoyo-sensei tersenyum tetapi disebalik senyuman itu ada aura yang menakutkan. Kelihatan Gintoki dan Katsura pucat lesi mereka mengagak yang mereka takkan selamat, hukuman yang perit akan menanti. "Shoyo-sensei saya boleh jelaskan" Tiba-tiba Takasugi mencelah. "Takasugi?" Shoyo-sensei terkejut melihat Takasugi ada bersama mereka. Takasugi mula menjelaskan apa yang berlaku, tanpa mereka sedari hari pun gelap.

Selepas makan malam, Gintoki, Katsura dan Takasugi tertidur keletihan. Kikyo mengambil selimut lalu menyelimutkan mereka semua. Bulan dan bintang amat indah pada malam itu menyebabkan Kikyo mula duduk memerhati dari balkoni berhampiran mereka yang lain sedang tidur. Kikyo memandang langit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, wajahnya kelihatan sayu.

"Walaupun saya telah mendengar penjelasan kamu, tapi tak bermakna saya setuju dengan apa yang kamu semua telah lakukan. Buat masa sekarang saya hanya akan…" Kata Shoyo-sensei dengan tenang kemudian _Pong!Pong!Pong!_ Shoyo-sensei mengetuk kepala Gintoki, Katsura dan Takasugi. Ketiga-tiga badan mereka tenggelam separuh ke dalam tanah dan terlihat benjolan besar di kepala mereka. Kikyo tergamam melihat apa yang berlaku kerana belum pernah dia melihat Shoyo-sensei berbuat begitu terhadap mereka, lebih-lebih lagi dia lakukannya dengan senyuman yang menakutkan. Terlihat diwajah mereka bertiga perasaan menjengkelkan namun mereka langsung tidak melawan dan hanya menerima hukuman tersebut.

"Kikyo-san, bukankah kamu kata ingin masakkan makan malam pada hari ini?" Kata Shoyo-sensei kepada Kikyo seperti tiada apa-apa yang berlaku. "Ah Ya, saya akan pergi memasak sekarang!" Jawab Kikyo gementar, dia terus melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan pantas. "Dan kamu bertiga, jangan ingat tiada hukuman lain menanti kamu." Kata Shoyo-sensei dengan senyuman, tetapi mereka tahu ia penuh kelicikan.

Pada malam itu, Kikyo mencuba sedaya upaya untuk memasak makan malam. Dia lakukannya sebaik mungkin. Apabila makanan siap dan dihidang, mereka semua memakannya dengan penuh berselera, walaupun pada mulanya Gintoki sibuk mengatakan bahawa masakan Kikyo pasti tidak sedap, tetapi dialah orang yang paling banyak makan, jadi dia telah menjadi bahan ejekan mereka yang lain lebih-lebih lagi Katsura.

Sedang asyik Kikyo memandang langit yang indah, tiba-tiba Shoyo-sensei berjalan datang dari arah belakang. "Langit indah pada malam ini bukan?" Tegur Shoyo-sensei. "Shoyo-sensei? Saya fikir sensei sudah masuk tidur." Kata Kikyo, terkejut melihat Shoyo-sensei yang masih berjaga. Dengan wajah yang tersenyum, Shoyo-sensei duduk disebelah Kikyo. "Ya…langit memang cantik" Kata Kikyo, menjawab soalan dari Shoyo-sensei tadi, sambil memandang ke langit. "Tetapi keindahan langit pada hari ini tidak seindah dulu." Kata Shoyo-sensei yang tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah serius. Kikyo memandang Shoyo-sensei dengan hairan. Kikyo terfikir, adakah Shoyo-sensei minat memerhati langit pada waktu malam sejak dari dulu lagi? Memandangkan dia perasan ada perubahan pada langit malam. "Kikyo-san, apabila melihat pada langit, saya teringat satu kata-kata, _'Orang yang melihat langit pada waktu malam, hatinya sedang rindu'._ " Kata Shoyo-sensei. "Rindu?" Tanya Kikyo. "Ya, rindu. Orang zaman dahulu mengatakan, mereka yang suka memandang ke langit sebenarnya sedang merindui seseorang." Jelas Shoyo-sensei, sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi…Sensei ada rindukan sesiapa? Memandangkan sensei seperti suka melihat langit." Tanya Kikyo ingin tahu. Mendengar soalan Kikyo, Shoyo-sensei tersenyum. "Rindu? Mungkin." Jawab Shoyo-sensei, lalu memandang langit. "Bagaimana pula dengan kamu?" Tanya Shoyo-sensei kepada Kikyo. "Saya?" Bingung Kikyo. "Kamu tak rindukan sesiapa?" Tanya Shoyo-sensei. Mendengar soalan itu Kikyo mula menundukkan pandangan. "Rindu? Bagaimana saya boleh rindukan seseorang, sedangkan saya tak ingat apa-apa atau sesiapa pun." Jawab Kikyo dengan senyuman yang tawar.

Tiba-tiba Shoyo-sensei memandang Kikyo dengan pandangan yang aneh. "Bagaimana pula dengan Hime-sama (Tuan Puteri)? Hime-sama tak rindukan sesiapa?" Tanya Shoyo-sensei dengan senyuman yang aneh. Sepertinya Kikyo tersentap mendengar kata-kata dari Shoyo-sensei itu, dia menundukkan wajahnya seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Ada apa-apa yang awak nak beri tahu saya, Hime-sama?" Sekali lagi Shoyo-sensei bertanyakan soalan yang aneh bersama panggilan yang aneh terhadap Kikyo. "M-Maaf, saya berasa letih, saya ingin masuk tidur dahulu." Kikyo mula berdiri. "S-Selamat malam Shoyo-sensei." Sambungnya lagi, dia bergegas masuk ke dalam tanpa memandang Shoyo-sensei, dia seperti cuba mengelak sesuatu daripada Shoyo-sensei. Shoyo-sensei pula hanya melihat Kikyo pergi dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Tanpa disedari, perbualan mereka tadi telah didengari oleh Gintoki yang sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura tidur. Gintoki telah mendengar perbualan terakhir diantara Shoyo-sensei dan Kikyo yang mana diakhiri dengan persoalan dan panggilan yang aneh daripada Shoyo-sensei kepada Kikyo. Gintoki bingung.

 **Keesokkan harinya** di waktu petang ketika di kelas latihan bermain pedang, kelihatan Kikyo hadir. Rupa-rupanya Takasugi sendiri yang mengajak Kikyo untuk datang walaupun ajakannya dingin. Pada pagi itu, "Hei kau, jangan lupa pada petang ini kita ada kelas latihan bermain pedang." Kata Takasugi, nadanya dingin. Pada mulanya Kikyo bingung dengan apa yang cuba dikatakan Takasugi. "Jangan buat muka bodoh. Aku benarkan kau untuk datang melihat-lihat sahaja bukan untuk belajar sekali. Lagi pun aku tak mahu ingkar arahan sensei." Kata Takasugi dengan nada sombong. Selepas mendengarnya Kikyo kelihatan tersenyum gembira.

Takasugi dan Gintoki merupakan dua pelajar terbaik dikelas bermain pedang. Mereka telah dipilih Shoyo-sensei untuk mengajar dan memantau pelajar-pelajar yang lain. Mereka berdua dikatakan memiliki hak untuk menentukan sesiapa sahaja untuk datang dan pergi dari kelas tersebut. Sebab itu Takasugi kelihatan agak sombong jika bercakap mengenai kelas latihan bermain pedang.

Di kelas latihan bermain pedang, Kikyo tidak lagi hanya berada di pintu masuk dewan latihan, kini dia dibenarkan masuk dan duduk bersama pelajar-pelajar yang lain dan melihat mereka bermain pedang dengan lebih dekat. Kikyo kelihatan amat berbesar hati. Gintoki, Katsura dan Takasugi juga kelihatan amat mengalu-alukan kedatangan Kikyo. Sejak dari kejadian semalam, mereka berempat menjadi semakin rapat.

Perbualan yang Gintoki dengar semalam kembali berlegar difikirannya. Ketika didalam dewan latihan, tanpa disedari Gintoki asyik melihat Kikyo dari jauh dengan pandangan yang aneh sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Katsura yang berada berhampiran Gintoki perasan dengan pandangan aneh Gintoki terhadap Kikyo itu. "Hoi Gintoki…" Tegur Katsura, dia memandang Gintoki dengan pandangan yang menjengkelkan. Gintoki perasan dengan tingkah laku pelik Katsura itu dan dia tahu apa yang Katsura sedang fikirkan, lalu dia memukul kepala Katsura supaya dia berhenti berfikir dan berkelakuan bukan-bukan. Katsura hanya membuat muka selamba sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit dipukul Gintoki.

Dalam masa yang sama, sebenarnya Kikyo juga sedang memikirkan perkara yang sama. Dia dapat rasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak kena. Perlakuan Shoyo-sensei semalam menyebabkan dia gusar.

********************************************* **TAMAT BAHAGIAN 1** *********************************************


	2. Chapter 2

**BAHAGIAN 2**

 **Shouka Sonjuku** , adalah sebuah sekolah yang diterajui oleh Yoshida Shoyo. Sekolah ini menerima dan mengambil pelajar muda yang kebanyakkannya adalah miskin. Para pelajar di sekolah ini di ajarkan tentang akademik dan cara bermain pedang, tanpa dikenakan sebarang bayaran.

Sakata Gintoki merupakan pelajar pertama disekolah ini. Pada mulanya, Takasugi Shinsuke dan Katsura Kotaro merupakan pelajar biasiswa di sekolah ketenteraan, yang mana sering dipandang rendah dan dibuli. Selepas kedua-dua mereka bertemu dengan Yoshida Shoyo, mereka mula tertarik dengan falsafah dirinya, lalu mula menjadi pelajar di Shouka Sonjuku. Kemudian, Kikyo yang sebelum ini telah diselamatkan oleh Gintoki, juga menjadi salah seorang dari mereka iaitu pelajar di Shouka Sonjuku. Mereka berempat kemudiannya menjadi kawan baik.

Selepas beberapa bulan Kikyo tinggal dan belajar di Shouka Sonjuku, Tenshouin Naraku datang lalu menahan Yoshida Shoyo atas kesalahan pembelotan terhadap mereka dan Bakufu. Disamping, dia dipercayai bersalah kerana mendidik dan mengajar "perselisihan" kepada para pelajarnya. Kesalahan Yoshida Shoyo bertambah apabila dia juga dituduh menculik Puteri Sulung Kerajaan Edo, Tokugawa Kikyo ataupun Kikyo yang selama ini dikatakan hilang hampir 6 bulan dan telah dijumpai di Shouka Sonjuku.

Identiti Kikyo tersebut sebenarnya sudah lama diketahui Shoyo-sensei, cuma dia mahu perkara tersebut diberi tahu sendiri oleh Kikyo. Shoyo-sensei juga tahu yang selama ini Kikyo hanya berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan. Namun, motif Kikyo berpura-pura selama ini, Yoshida Shoyo tidak dapat mengagak kenapa. Kini, persoalan Gintoki tentang mengapa sebelum ini Shoyo-sensei memanggil Kikyo dengan panggilan yang aneh serta melayannya dengan sangat istimewa sudah terjawab.

Pada malam Tenshouin Naraku datang untuk menahan Yoshida Shoyo, beliau ditangkap tanpa cuba melawan. Malam itu juga, Shouka Sonjuku dibakar. Sebelum pergi, Shoyo meminta Gintoki supaya berjanji dengannya agar melindungi kawan-kawannya.

Saat tegang itu bertambah, apabila pasukan pengawal Bakufu datang untuk mengambil Kikyo pulang ke istana. Anehnya, Kikyo tidak mahu pulang ke istana, dia cuba melawan, sehingga mereka terpaksa memberi ubat tidur kepadanya. Gintoki yang melihat mereka cuba memaksa Kikyo, berasa marah. Atas sebab persahabatan mereka selama ini, Gintoki tidak boleh membiarkannya, walaupun pada hakikatnya dia masih terkejut dengan semua perkara yang sedang berlaku ketika itu. Namun tindakkan Gintoki terbantut, dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, apabila ramai pengawal mereka menghalang pergerakkan Gintoki. Akhirnya, di hadapan mata Gintoki sendiri, Yoshida Shoyo dan Kikyo dibawa pergi. Ia merupakan satu tamparan yang besar buat Gintoki.

 **Di istana Bakufu** , selepas Kikyo sedarkan diri, dia dihadapkan kepada Shogun-sama, Tokugawa Sadasada merangkap pakciknya sendiri. Kelihatan diwajah Kikyo perasaan kurang senang. Dia langsung tidak memandang wajah Shogun-sama.

"Tokugawa Kikyo, selamat pulang." Kata Shogun.

Kikyo hanya mendiamkan diri.

"Beta sangat risaukan anakanda, beta fikir anakanda sudah mati." Sambung Shogun.

Kikyo yang dari tadi mendiamkan diri, kini mula bersuara. "Adakah tuanku risaukan patik?" jawabnya sinis.

"Kenapa anakanda bertanya begitu? Adakah beta sangat kejam sehingga tidak mengambil peduli anak saudara beta sendiri?" Kata Shogun, sambil tersenyum aneh.

Sekali lagi Kikyo mendiamkan diri kemudian menundukkan pandangan.

"Yoshida Shoyo adalah seorang pengkhianat. Dia mengkhianati Bakufu dan Tendoushu. Tetapi, beta tidak sangka dia sanggup menggunakan cara hina ini, dengan menculik anak saudara beta sendiri." Kata Shogun-sama dengan angkuh.

Kikyo mengangkat mukanya, wajahnya marah, "Shogun-sama, Shoyo-sensei bukan..."

Belum sempat Kikyo menghabiskan ayatnya, tiba-tiba datang seseorang masuk ke dalam dewan balairung. "Ampunkan patik." Tokugawa Shigeshige, kakanda Kikyo secara tiba-tiba datang menghadap.

"Shogun-sama, Kikyo-hime baru sahaja tiba di istana hari ini. Kelihatannya dia sangat letih dan fikirannya terganggu. Jika Shogun-sama benarkan, izinkan patik membawa Kikyo-hime ke kamarnya untuk berehat dahulu." Pintanya.

"Aneeue-sama?" Kikyo terkejut, dia memandang hairan kakandanya yang hadir tiba-tiba, sepertinya dia cuba menghalang Kikyo mengatakan sesuatu kepada Shogun-sama.

"Shigeshige…" Kata Shohgun-sama, pandangannya tajam. "Baiklah, beta benarkan." Sambungnya.

Kelihatan diwajah Tokugawa Shigeshige perasaan lega. Dia terus membawa Kikyo pergi.

Ketika mereka berdua sampai di kamar Kikyo dan jauh daripada orang istana, Kikyo mula bertanya kepada kakandanya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa aneeue-sama?!" Kata Kikyo dengan nada yang marah.

Kakandanya hanya mendiamkan diri.

"Kakanda tahu bukan? Yang Shogun-sama…" Sambung Kikyo, dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang amat penting, namun kata-katanya terhenti.

"Apa pun yang adinda sedang fikirkan sekarang, kakanda harap, adinda jangan teruskannya." Katanya.

"Kakanda?" Kikyo bingung.

"Demi kakanda…demi Soyo-hime yang masih kecil, kakanda harap adinda jangan teruskannya." Kata Shigeshige yang sebenarnya tahu apa yang cuba Kikyo ingin cakapkan dan lakukan.

Apabila mendengarnya Kikyo mula faham, sebenarnya apa yang diketahuinya sama dengan apa yang kakandanya ketahui. Kikyo mengalah.

Sambil tersenyum, Shigeshige berkata, "Kakanda amat rindukan adinda. Ada banyak perkara kakanda ingin katakan kepada adinda. Tetapi sekarang adinda pergilah berehat dulu." Lalu beredar pergi.

Selepas kelibat kakandanya hilang, Kikyo mula termenung, pelbagai perkara berlegar difikirannya, terutama sekali tentang gurunya Shoyo-sensei dan kawan-kawanya. Namun dia tahu bahawa dia tak mungkin dapat berbuat apa-apa buat masa ini.

 **8 tahun kemudian,**

Selepas episod hitam menimpa mereka dan guru mereka, pelajar-pelajar Yoshida Shoyo bersetuju untuk menyertai Peperangan Joui demi untuk menyelamatkan guru mereka. Disana mereka berjumpa dan berkenalan dengan Sakamoto Tatsuma, salah seorang tentera pemberontak Joui yang sangat handal bermain pedang dan sangat bijak dalam negosiasi. Dia kemudian menjadi salah seorang rakan seperjuangan mereka ketika peperangan.

 **Kikyo** , nama Kikyo langsung tidak disebut oleh mereka semenjak daripada mereka mengetahui tentang kebenaran latar belakang Kikyo. Bagi mereka Kikyo hanyalah masa silam, keberadaan atau keadaan Kikyo bukan menjadi kerisauan mereka, memandangkan Bakufu antara dalang disebalik penangkapan guru mereka, Shoyo-sensei.

Ketika peperangan, Gintoki amat digeruni pihak musuh sehingga mendapat gelaran sebagai Shiro Yaksha (Syaitan Putih), antara sebabnya ialah kerana dia sering memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan memiliki rambut berwarna perak ketika dalam pertempuran. Malah, cara bengis dan ganas dia juga antara penyebab dia dipanggil Syaitan.

Pada suatu malam di kem persembunyian, dimana tempat tentera pemberontak Joui sedang berehat dan tidur, Gintoki tidak dapat melelapkan matanya. Dia mula pergi ke satu tempat yang tidak jauh dari kem tersebut untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Takasugi dan Katsura perasan dengan tindak tanduk Gintoki itu, namun mereka hanya membiarkan sahaja. Ketika tiba di sungai tempat sumber air tentera, Gintoki duduk di salah sebuah pokok besar berhampiran, lalu termenung seorang diri sambil melihat langit malam. Dia mula teringat kata-kata Shoyo-sensei, " **Orang yang melihat langit pada waktu malam, hatinya sedang rindu**."

Gintoki mengeluh. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kadang-kadang orang tua tu ajarkan sesuatu yang mengarut." Katanya. Pada hakikatnya, dia tak mahu menerima kenyataan bahawa dirinya sedang merindukan seseorang, iaitu Kikyo. Kenangan silam bersama mula menerjah. Namun dia cuba melupakannya kerana bimbang mengganggu tujuan dan matlamatnya kini. Dia tak mahu mengecewakan rakan-rakannya. Apa pun perasaan pada dirinya sekarang, yang dia sendiri tidak faham, dia cuba lupakannya. Baginya, Shoyo-sensei menjadi keutamaan, Bakufu dan Tendoshu adalah musuh.

 **Di istana Bakufu** , pada malam yang sama, Kikyo yang sudah lama tidak melihat dunia luar hanya duduk di kamarnya sambil termenung dari balkoni. Wajahnya terlihat suram. Pelbagai perkara bermain difikirannya. Dia melayangkan fikirannya ke langit malam. Dia merenungnya penuh perasaan. Ya, hatinya sedang rindu. Dia rindukan banyak perkara. Terutama sekali ayahanda dan bondanya yang sudah meninggal dunia. Malah dia juga merindukan Shoyo-sensei dan rakan-rakan baiknya, yang mana sudah bertahun lamanya tiada peluang untuk bertemu semula.

Sedang Kikyo asyik melayan perasaan, tiba-tiba datang satu sosok tubuh lelaki tua menghampirinya. "Kikyo-hime." Kata lelaki tua tadi sambil melutut memberi hormat kepada Tuan puteri. "Pakcik…" Kata Kikyo, dia kenal lelaki tua tadi. Dia adalah orang suruhan istana yang sudah lama berkhidmat didalam istana. Dia sudah pun berkhidmat untuk istana sebelum Putera sulung Tokugawa Shigeshige lahir lagi. Dia lebih tahu rahsia mahupun selok belok istana berbanding orang suruhan yang lain. Dia bernama Maizou. Dia datang menghadap Kikyo seperti ada sesuatu yang penting untuk diberitahu.

"Hime-sama, hamba sudah berjaya mencari dan menyelidik mereka yang Hime-sama beri tahu sebelum ini." Kata Maizou.

Kikyo mula memandangnya dengan penuh minat. "Jadi?" Tanyanya.

"Memang betul sangkaan kita selama ini. Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke dan Katsura Kotaro, mereka bertiga telah menyertai Peperangan Joui." Jelas Maizou.

Selepas mendengarnya, kelihatan di wajah Kikyo perasaan terkejut dan risau. "Semua ini salah beta…jika beta menghalang penangkapan Shoyo-sensei pada beberapa tahun lalu, mereka pasti takkan terlibat dalam peperangan kejam ini." Kata Kikyo, sedih dan menyesal.

"Hime-sama, jangan berkata begitu. Hime-sama tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Ini adalah takdir dan pilihan mereka." Kata Maizou cuba menenangkan Kikyo.

Kikyo mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam semula.

"Kalaulah, beberapa tahun lepas kejadian itu tidak berlaku…kalaulah, beta tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka…Walaupun, sebenarnya perkenalan singkat bersama mereka itu amat bermakna buat beta…" Kata Kikyo, wajahnya sedih.

Maizou memandang Kikyo dengan penuh simpati. Tiba-tiba kenangan silam pada beberapa tahun yang lepas mula menerjah ke fikiran Kikyo. Sebab dan penyebab segala yang telah berlaku.

 ** _Kira-kira sedekad yang lalu_** _, semasa Amanto menakluki Edo, Datuk Kikyo, Shogun-sama Tokugawa Ieyasu, sedang tenat. Tokugawa Sadasada, Putera Sulung Edo pada ketika itu dijangka akan menaiki takhta selepas ayahandanya mangkat. Namun, atas sebab kesalahan dan jenayah tersembunyi (antaranya menolong Amanto menakluki Edo) yang telah dilakukannya, telah menyebabkan ayahandanya membatalkan kenaikkan takhtanya, lalu menggantikannya dengan Putera Keduanya Tokugawa Shodashoda sebagai penggantinya nanti._

 _Apabila mendapat tahu tentangnya, Tokugawa Sadasada tidak berpuas hati. Dia mula bersekongkol dengan Tendoushu untuk merampas kembali haknya. Sebagai balasan, Tendoushu berhak masuk campur dalam urusan Kerajaan Edo._

 _Dengan bantuan Tendoushu, Tokugawa Shodashoda bersama isterinya yang ketika itu dalam perjalanan pulang daripada menguruskan hal-hal kerajaan, telah dibunuh kejam. Kematian mereka diketahui Tokugawa Ieyasu secara sengaja, yang mana Tokugawa Sadasada sendiri mengakui jenayah kejamnya itu dihadapan ayahandanya yang sedang tenat. Terkejut dengan kebenaran tersebut, Tokugawa Ieyasu mati akibat serangan jantung. Akhirnya, Tokugawa Sadasada dapat menaiki takhta._

 _Tokugawa Shigeshige dan Tokugawa Kikyo amat sedih dengan kematian ayahanda, bonda dan nenda mereka dalam satu masa yang sama dan singkat. Tokugawa Soyo yang masih kecil pada waktu itu masih tidak memahami apa-apa._

 _Pada mulanya, Tokugawa Sadasada merancang ingin membunuh ketiga-tiga adik-beradik tersebut. Namun, atas sebab dia mendapat tahu bahawa dia tidak mungkin boleh memiliki zuriat disebabkan masalah kesihatan, dia membatalkan hasrat ingin membunuh mereka bertiga demi untuk meneruskan legasi Shogunate._

 _Tanpa mengetahui rahsia kejam yang telah dilakukan oleh pakcik mereka terhadap ayahanda, bonda dan nenda mereka, tiga beradik tersebut mula menumpang kasih pada satu-satunya pakcik mereka itu, yang mana hanya berpura-pura melayan mereka dengan baik demi manfaat diri sendiri._

 _Pada suatu hari, tanpa sengaja, Kikyo terdengar perbualan jahat antara pakciknya bersama salah seorang ahli Tendoushu. Kisah pembunuhan ayahanda dan bondanya terbongkar. Atas sebab perasaan terkejut dan marah, Kikyo mula hilang pertimbangan, dia ingin melarikan diri dari istana. Dia cuba mengumpulkan beberapa orang istana termasuk beberapa pengawal dan menyuruh mereka membawanya keluar dari istana dengan alasan dia ingin bersiar-siar ke suatu tempat. Pakciknya yang juga Shogun-sama pada ketika itu, langsung tidak mengesyaki apa-apa lalu membenarkan Kikyo pergi._

 _Dalam perjalanan, mereka telah diserang oleh sekumpulan perompak yang ganas. Mereka cuba membunuh Kikyo dan yang lain-lain. Atas sebab bilangan pengawal istana yang sedikit, perompak berjaya menumpaskan mereka. Kemudian dari situ, Gintoki datang menyelamatkan Kikyo yang cedera parah. Selepas semua yang berlaku, Kikyo membuat keputusan yang mementingkan diri, iaitu ingin memulakan hidup baru dengan menyatakan bahawa dia telah kehilangan ingatan._

Kikyo tersedar dari lamunan masa silam. Air matanya mengalir.

"Hime-sama…" Kata Maizou yang risau melihat keadaan Kikyo.

"Kalaulah beta boleh menjelaskan segalanya kepada mereka…" Kata Kikyo dengan suara yang teresak-esak.

Maizou kebuntuan kata-kata. Dia tak tahu bagaimana ingin menenangkan Kikyo.

Tiba-tiba Kikyo berkata sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Pakcik, beta mahu membantu mereka!" Kata Kikyo penuh semangat.

Maizou terkejut. "Hime-sama…apa maksud hime-sama?" Dia bingung.

"Beta mahu membantu mereka dalam Peperangan Joui." Kikyo berazam.

"Hime-sama! Tidak boleh! Bagaimana kalau Shogun-sama mendapat tahu? Hime-sama akan dibunuh!" Jelas Maizou penuh kerisauan.

"Pakcik Maizou…beta dah lama mati semenjak pulang dari Shouka Sonjuku." Kata Kikyo, sayu.

Maizou terkejut. Dia terkelu. Dia tahu dia takkan dapat menghalang Kikyo kali ini. "Tetapi…bagaimana?" Maizou bingung.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki muda masuk ke ruang kamar Kikyo. "Ampunkan hamba, Hime-sama." Dia melutut memberi hormat. "Saya telah mendengar semuanya. Izinkan hamba membantu, Hime-sama." Kata lelaki tadi penuh hormat.

Lelaki itu bernama Kurokono Tasuke, salah seorang yang berkhidmat di istana Bakufu sejak dari kecil lagi. Dia juga merupakan sahabat sepermainan Kikyo. Ketika mula-mula dia memasuki istana, dia tertarik dengan personaliti Kikyo yang sentiasa melayan baik semua orang. Kikyo juga adalah satu-satunya orang yang melayannya dengan sangat baik tanpa mengira statusnya yang sebelum ini hanya seorang budak gelandangan. Semenjak dari itu dia bersumpah yang dia akan berkhidmat kepada Kikyo dan taat setia kepadanya.

"Tasuke-kun…" Kata Kikyo.

"Hime-sama, saya dengan rela hati akan membantu." Kata Tasuke penuh hormat.

Kikyo dan Maizou terkejut.

Selepas beberapa ketika berbincang, Maizou dan Tasuke keluar dari kamar Kikyo.

"Tasuke." Kata Maizou.

Langkah Tasuke terhenti.

"Aku tahu kesetiaan kau kepada Kikyo-hime tak boleh disangkal lagi. Tapi…" Kata Maizou, wajahnya serius.

Tasuke mendiamkan diri dan mendengar.

"Walau apa pun yang kau lakukan, pastikan Kikyo-hime tidak terlibat." Sambung Maizou.

Tasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah, jangan risau, saya takkan benarkan apa-apa berlaku kepada Kikyo-hime." Kata Tasuke, lalu beredar.

Kelihatan di wajah Maizou kerisauan yang mendalam. Namun dia tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya menurut perintah.

 **Kurokono Tasuke** mengambil keputusan untuk menyertai Peperangan Joui, dia menjadi salah seorang tentera pemberontak. Bagi dia, ini sajalah satu-satunya cara untuk menunaikan hasrat Kikyo-sama dalam membantu mereka yang penting buatnya. Tasuke cuba merapatkan diri dengan tiga sahabat itu, Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke, Katsura Kotaro juga Sakamoto Tatsuma yang secara langsung telah menjadi rapat dengan mereka. Namun kehadiran Tasuke kurang disedari oleh mereka berempat mungkin kerana secara lahiriahnya Tasuke bukan seorang yang menonjol. Walaupun kekuatannya di medan perang kurang menonjol, namun dia sentiasa seiring dengan mereka yang lain tanpa gentar.

Pada mulanya, Tasuke menyertai Peperangan Joui demi menunaikan janjinya terhadap Kikyo, tetapi lama-kelamaan Tasuke mula tertarik dengan falsafah hidup tiga sahabat itu. Dia tersedar, mungkin kerana itu Kikyo-hime amat mengambil berat tentang mereka.

Pada suatu hari, ketika tentera pemberontak Joui sedang berehat di kem persembunyian, Tasuke memberi idea kepada mereka berempat untuk bermain 'Sepak tin kosong' (Sorok-sorok) untuk mengisi masa lapang. Tanpa disedari, pihak musuh datang secara senyap. Namun tanpa pengetahuan Tasuke, sebenarnya mereka berempat sudah lama bersedia. Mereka telah meletakkan bom di sekeliling kem persembunyian mereka. Apabila musuh datang, bom tersebut diletupkan. Semua musuh musnah. Tetapi malangnya, akibat kelalaian mereka berempat, Kurokono Tasuke yang sedang berada di dalam kem, dipercayai telah mati akibat letupan bom.

Berita tentang Kurokono Tasuke dipercayai telah mati itu, diterima oleh Kikyo. Selepas mengetahuinya, Kikyo amat terkejut. Kini, rasa bersalah didalam dirinya semakin membuak. Namun, Maizou cuba menjelaskan kepada Kikyo bahawa kematian Tasuke belum disahkan lagi, kerana tiada bukti atau mayat ditemui. Kemudian Maizou memberi sekeping surat daripada Tasuke kepada Kikyo, dengan harapan ia dapat menenangkan Kikyo.

 _"_ _Hime-sama, saya tahu sekarang ini hime-sama merasakan bahawa semua tindakan yang akan saya lakukan nanti adalah demi hime-sama. Tetapi percayalah, semua yang berlaku adalah atas kehendak diri saya sendiri. Saya harap hime-sama faham dengan hasrat saya. Semoga hime-sama berbahagia, kerana hime-sama layak mendapatkannya. Lebih-lebih lagi, setelah hime-sama memberikan kebahagian kepada saya selama ini. Terima kasih. Daripada Kurokono Tasuke."_

Surat daripada Tasuke mengharukan perasaan Kikyo. Dia sedih. Sangat sedih. Namun dia hanya mampu berdoa agar Tasuke selamat walau dia berada dimana.

 **Beberapa minggu kemudian,** ketika Bakufu memerangi tentera Joui, Tendoshu mula masuk campur. Mereka meminta Bakufu untuk melakukan Pembersihan Kansei, iaitu memburu pemberontak Joui yang sebenar dan berpotensi, ditangkap dan dipenggal kepala mereka dihadapan orang ramai, bagi menghalang dari berlakunya pemberontakkan lagi. Sejak perkara itu dijalankan, secara tiba-tiba aktiviti Joui turun mendadak. Namun, disebabkan penahanan yang berlaku terhadap Yoshida Shoyo, para pelajarnya masih bangkit dan cuba melakukan serangan terakhir yang diketuai oleh tiga orang pelajarnya, Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke dan Katsura Kotaro.

Mereka bertiga kemudian ditambah dengan Sakamoto Tatsuma masih meneruskan perjuangan mereka. Tetapi malangnya, ketika peperangan, Sakamoto mengalami cedera parah yang serius selepas diserang tentera upahan Amanto, bernama Pluto Batou. Sakamoto berundur. Ketika itulah tentera pemberontak Joui mula diserang oleh Tenshouin Naraku dan dibunuh, kecuali, Gintoki, Takasugi dan Katsura yang hanya ditangkap.

Mereka bertiga kemudian dikumpulkan disatu tempat bersama Shoyo-sensei. Takasugi, Katsura dan Shoyo-sensei telah diikat. Salah seorang ahli Tendoshu telah memberi Gintoki pilihan yang amat kejam, iaitu sama ada melaksanakan hukuman mati terhadap Shoyo-sensei (Yang telah dipaksa melihat mayat-mayat pelajarnya) atau rakan-rakannya iaitu Takasugi dan Katsura.

Takasugi merayu kepada Gintoki untuk memilih menyelamatkan Shoyo-sensei dan membunuh mereka berdua sahaja. Namun, selepas dipenuhi dilema, akhirnya Gintoki memilih untuk memegang janjinya terhadap gurunya, iaitu melindungi rakan-rakannya. Shoyo-sensei berterima kasih dengan Gintoki. Dihadapan rakan-rakannya, Gintoki kemudian membunuh Shoyo-sensei.

Takasugi dan Katsura terkejut dan tergamam. Lebih-lebih lagi Takasugi, dia kelihatan yang paling terkesan. Dia sangat marah dengan Gintoki kerana tidak menepati janji mereka selama ini untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan Shoyo-sensei. Takasugi yang ketika itu hanya tangannya diikat, mula bangun berlari ingin menyerang Gintoki. Namun, serangannya terbantut selepas Oboro, salah seorang ahli Tendoshu menyerang Takasugi dengan membaling mata pedang tepat ke mata kiri Takasugi, menyebabkan mata kirinya cedera parah dan berkemungkinan buta.

Perkara terakhir mata kiri Takasugi lihat adalah linangan air mata Gintoki, dia tersedar bahawa Gintoki telah melakukan keputusan yang sangat berat.

Selepas mencederakan Takasugi, Oboro berkata, "Jangan cuba membazirkan nyawa kau selepas guru kau menyelamatkannya." Ahli Tendoshu tadi yang telah memberi pilihan kejam kepada Gintoki, bertanya kepada Oboro, "Adakah kau betul ingin membiarkan mereka hidup? Adakah kau kasihan dengan mereka, Oboro?" Dengan dingin, Oboro menjawab "Mereka ini telah kehilangan segala yang mereka ingin lindungi. Sebagai seorang samurai, itu tiada bezanya dengan mati. Lebih-lebih lagi, mereka musnahkannya dengan tangan mereka sendiri, atas sebab kelemahan mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak layak dibunuh. Berkemungkinan mereka tidak akan sanggup menghunus pedang lagi." Jelas Oboro, dingin.

 **Berita kematian** Shoyo-sensei disampaikan kepada Kikyo oleh Maizou. Pada mulanya, Kikyo tidak mempercayainya. Namun, selepas diyakinkan oleh Maizou, Kikyo terkejut dan tergamam. Dalam keadaan tidak keruan, Kikyo mula bertanyakan tentang keadaan kawan-kawannya. Maizou yang tidak ingin Kikyo terlibat dalam hal mereka lagi, mula memberitahu satu pembohongan. Dia memberitahu Kikyo bahawa, mereka bertiga juga telah mati dibunuh Tendoshu.

Selepas mendengarnya, Kikyo terpaku, keadaan sekeliling Kikyo mula kabur. Dia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan. Air mata Kikyo mula mengalir, wajahnya tergamam. Kemudian akibat mengalami kejutan yang kuat dia terus pengsan tidak menyedarkan diri. Maizou dalam keadaan cemas menjerit memekik nama Kikyo lalu memanggil orang istana untuk menyelamatkan Kikyo.

 **Sakata Gintoki** , tidak sanggup melihat kepala Yoshida Shoyo yang dipenggal dengan tanggannya sendiri. Takasugi Shinsuke dan Katsura Kotaro kelihatan menangis. Mereka kemudian membina satu batu peringatan berhampiran tempat Shoyo-sensei dibunuh. Selepas lama berada disitu, tanpa berkata apa-apa mereka bertiga berpecah membawa haluan masing-masing.

Peperangan Joui tamat.

************************************************************************ **TAMAT BAHAGIAN 2** *************************************************************************


End file.
